The Potter Twins and the Grave Mistake
by Fae Black-Fawley
Summary: James and Lily Potter gave birth to triplets. When their oldest child is deemed the boy-who-lived, the other two was ignored. Spurred on by the love their godparents, both of them ran away and moved with Remus Lupin, who was living in Crawley. With a magical neighbour, a dreamy friend, and a pure-blooded heir, Hogwarts better watch out, cause the Platinum Five is coming to Hogwarts


Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, stroking his beard. In front of him laid a parchment, with words of the prophecy on it. He had just came back from Hogs Head, after hiring Sybill Trelawney. The only reason he hired her was that he wanted to keep her close if she could give him any other prophecies. The prophecy she had said was in front of him, and it will decide the fate of the entire wizarding world.

 _The one with the power to vanquish the two leaders approaches…_

 _Born to those who have thrice defied…_

 _The one who will turn, born as the seventh month dies…_

 _Bringing an unconquerable army…_

 _Both the light and dark shall shun the chosen…_

 _The dark leader will mark the chosen one as his equal…_

 _While the light shall sent the savior off…_

 _But the chosen one shall have the power both leaders knows not…_

 _And both leaders shall die at the hand of the chosen…_

 _Born as a witch, brought up as a muggle..._

 _The chosen one can enhance or destroy the world…_

 _Ruin it or lead it into another dawn…_

 _The one with the power to destroy the leaders approach…_

 _As the seventh month dies…_

He, the great Albus Dumbledore, had already intercepted the prophecy. _The one with the power to vanquish the two leader approaches…_ It probably means him and Voldemort, but if he keep the child close, he can mould this to destroy Voldemort and the Minister. _Born to those who have thrice defied…_ Either the Longbottoms or the Potters then. _The one who will turn, born as the seventh month dies…_ This is worrying. The child must not turn his/her back on him.. _Bringing an unconquerable army…_ If he brings the child to his side… The dark won't stand a chance. _Both the light and dark shall shun the chosen…_ He'll have to make sure to pay attention to the child then, simple.

 _The dark leader will mark the chosen one as his equal…_ Will that be a physical mark? If it is, it will help him greatly. _While the light shall sent the savior off…_ Sent the child off? To where? Maybe it means to sent the child to it's destiny. _But the chosen one shall have the power both leaders knows not…_ The child shall have a secret power. But if I get close to it, I can find out. _Born as a witch, brought up as a muggle…_ What on earth does it mean? It shouldn't be important, right? _The chosen one can enhance or destroy the world… Ruin it or lead it into another dawn…_ I have to make sure the child doesn't turn dark. _The one with the power to destroy the leaders approach… As the seventh month dies…_ Satisfied, he nodded. It was time for a meeting. Safe in the thoughts the Voldemort didn't know the prophecy, he walked out of the door. Or so he thought.

* * *

Lily Potter held her husband's hand in a tight grip, screaming his name at the top of her voice. James Potter eyes were wide. This was it, the moment where he will get his child. He wasn't giving birth, but he was the more nervous one. The next few moments flashed before his eyes. One moment, he was screaming his wife's name as she screamed his. The next moment, he was cradling a little boy in his arms. His vivid hazel eyes stared at him, head full of auburn messy hair, and his face has aspects of both him and Lily. He was perfect. "Hello, Jackson Mark Potter." He said, admiring their similarities.

"James," Lily eyes were wide.

"What is it, Lily-flower?" James asked, not noticing anything. Lily then screamed his name at the top of his voice.

The midwife next to him noted. "Seems like another one is coming soon. Or two more."

James was not happy. At all. He was angry, shocked, desperate, and most of all, annoyed. How dare this children try to steal the spotlight from his darling? The midwife was holding another child this time, and Lily was holding a boy, wearing the same annoyed expression as him. Must she go through labour three times? It had only taken a minute for the two of them to select a favourite.

"What will you name her?" The midwife asked.

"Calypso Fae Potter and Harry James Potter," Lily muttered.

* * *

It was 6.00 p.m when hell broke lose. James and Lily were in the kitchen, Lily cooking dinner and James hugging her, whispering into her ear. Both were enjoying their time together, and Harry, Jackson and Calypso were in the room. Then, a huge explosion wrecked the house. James eyes widened. "That rat betrayed us! Lily, go and protect Jackson!" Not a second thought was given to Calypso and Harry. Lily ran up the stairs and activated the runes she placed around the room.

Meanwhile downstairs, a cold soulless voice sneer. "Do you think you have what it takes to duel me? Stand aside you fool."

James replied, voice equally cold, "No, but I can make you a deal."

Voldemort eyes narrowed, surprised. " So James Potter has turn dark," Smirking, but his confidence faltered at the fury James was emanating. "I'm listening."

"If you don't harm Jackson and Lily, you can have Harry. I know the prophecy is either Jackson, Harry, Neville or Calypso. If you kill them, you can be immortal, and we'll be rid of our burden. "

"Deal." James smirked when he heard Voldemort said that. This was perfect. The runes only extend to Jackson, so nothing would need to be done, and both of them will die. Voldemort charged up the stairs, and Lily stepped aside, allowing him entry. Voldemort casts Stupefies for the two of them. _Fools,_ he thought. _Did they really think I would let them go? Both of them are prominent members of Dumbledore's Order, and both possess a threat. I'll deal with them after dealing with the children._ Laughing an evil laugh, he knew that by tomorrow morning, not a single person would be alive in this house. Walking into the room, he saw two cots. _Two? I thought they had three children?_

He felt a strong, raw magic coming from two of them. If the owner continued to live, his power might to threatened. The boy with red hair was crying, the boy with the midnight black hair was glaring at him and the girl was staring at him calculatedly, as if she knew what was going to happen. The magic coming off the red-haired boy was weak, akin to a squib, but just enough magic not to be one. _Pathetic._ Meanwhile, the magic coming off the girl and the other boy was powerful. This is the one the prophecy speaks off. Raising his wand, he pointed it at the girl and boy cot. "Avada Kedavra, Avada Kedavra" The curses only hit air. Glancing around, he saw the girl and boy in the red-haired boy's cot, eyes glowing midnight blue and royal purple each, a strong aura surrounding them. As he repeated the curse again, purple and blue filled his vision. The red-haired boy was glowing midnight purple, but he didn't know that it was due to his vision only. He thought that maybe the boy was more powerful than he seemed, as he seem to have the mixed colour of his sister and brother. Assuming quickly that Jackson was the Chosen One. As the roof caved in, a small piece of debris cut Jackson's cheek, leaving a 'v' behind. Calypso had a scar on her back, a small star, and Harry had a lighting bolt across his forehead.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore rushed into the house. Seeing James and Lily lying on the floor, thankfully not dead, he sent a quick rennervate their way and rushed into the room, closely followed by James and Lily. Calypso and Harry was back in their cot, still alive, in which James and Lily glanced at each other, dismayed.

Albus, meanwhile, had other things on his mind. He had only seen Jackson's scar, as Calypso's one is on her back and Harry's was covered by his messy hair. Deciding quickly, he made the announcement which will change the wizarding world for the worse. "Jackson Potter is the Chosen One!"


End file.
